


A New Gravity

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [12]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Table Sex, Wall Sex, garage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: David and Charlie, a week later.(Takes place directly after 'Balancing the Equation')





	1. Evaluating sums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie was deep into the intricacies of a bijective combinatorial proof when he heard the side door to the garage open.

**Title:** The New Gravity, Part 1  


**Pairing:** David/Charlie  


**Rating:** FRAO (NC-17)  


**Summary:**   David and Charlie, a week later.  
Part 1 - Evaluating sums  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
**Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
  
**Warnings: Lemon, M/M, Anal. Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:  This is a sequel to "Balancing the Equation" (which was itself a sequel to "A Week in Watson").  This will be in three parts.   
Thanks to Celadon for the beta.  


 

Charlie was deep into the intricacies of a bijective combinatorial proof when he heard the side door to the garage open.

“File’s on the table, Don,” he said without pausing in his scratch of chalk across the chalkboard.“It should have everything you need, like we talked about on the phone.” 

“Hi, baby,” came a warm voice.

All of the math in Charlie’s head vanished in a puff.He turned to see David leaning against the door, a smile on his face.He was dressed in black jeans and a black denim shirt over a grey T-shirt. 

Charlie swallowed and, with an effort, kept his eyes on David’s face.“Hi, David.Don send you to get the file?”

“I volunteered,” David said, straightening up and moving slowly towards Charlie.“But no one is expecting me back in the office until after lunch.” 

Unconsciously, Charlie found himself backing away from David, until he was brought up short by the chalkboard.

“What’s wrong, baby?” David purred. 

“We – we can’t,” Charlie said.“Not here.Anyone could walk in.My dad could walk in.”

“Your dad is having lunch with Don at that new sandwich place downtown.Then Don is going to drop your dad back off at the city planning office.”David’s smile widened.“I know Larry has classes today and Amita is out of town.So it’s just you and me.” 

“Oh,” Charlie said, nonplused that David had anticipated his objections.

David tilted his head and stopped walking towards Charlie.“Do you want me to just take the file and go?” 

Dropping his chalk, Charlie crossed the distance to David in three long steps.He grabbed two handfuls of David’s shirt, pulled him close, and hungrily pressed his lips to David’s.David’s mouth and tongue welcomed Charlie and David’s hands slid around Charlie’s stomach to his hips.

David broke the kiss and said, “I take that as a ‘no’?” 

“What was the question?” Charlie mumbled, his hands running down David’s back.

“I asked if you wanted me to go,” David said, placing a line of kisses along Charlie’s neck. 

“Definitely not,” Charlie said, his hands molding David’s body against his.No body had ever felt as right against him as David’s muscular frame.

“Mmm,” David said, working Charlie’s T-shirt out of his jeans waistband.“I missed you, baby.” 

“I didn’t know what to think,” Charlie said, pulling back slightly so he could see David’s face.“It’s been a week and I didn’t know if you would ever want to … you know … again after that fight you and Don had.I heard he beat you up pretty bad.”

“Yeah,” David shrugged.“You have a very protective brother.” 

“I know,” Charlie grumbled and studied the fading bruises along David’s cheeks and under both eyes and the scabs around his mouth.“Sorry ‘bout that.”

“I completely expected it,” David said, his hands sliding up underneath Charlie’s T-shirt.“He actually took it easier on me than I feared.” 

“ _Easy?_ ” Charlie echoed.“Megan told me that he almost put you in the hospital!”

“Yeah, but he didn’t.”David said, his fingers tickling the hair on Charlie’s stomach.“And he doesn’t seem to be holding a grudge.” 

Speechless, Charlie stared at David.

David pulled his hands out from underneath Charlie’s shirt and cupped Charlie’s face in both hands.“Have you forgotten what I told you that night, baby?” 

“That,” Charlie swallowed. “That even if you didn’t see me again, it would have been worth it.”

“And that was even before the next morning.”David’s thumbs stroked Charlie’s cheeks.“Before I woke up with your mouth doing lovely things to me.” 

Charlie smiled at the memory.He’d woken up that next morning in David’s bed, David’s arms around him, David softly snoring in his ear.Charlie had lay there for a while, reliving the incredible night before.His body had still ached pleasantly in places that he’d never have guessed.He had shifted around, but David seemed to be out cold.There was a way Charlie had always wanted to be woken up, so he had taken the opportunity.He had slid out of David’s arms, visited the bathroom, and groaned when he saw the state of his hair.Ignoring the disaster for the moment, he had climbed back into bed and burrowed under the covers.By feel, he’d found David’s cock and proceeded to rouse it, and David, using everything he’d learned the night before.

Charlie snapped back to the present.“Still, it can’t have been worth getting beat up and maybe losing your job,” he protested. 

“Let me decide that, ok?” David said gently.He slid his arms around Charlie and kissed him warmly.“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all week.”

“Me either,” Charlie murmured, his hands relearning the shape of David’s shoulders and arms. 

David looked over Charlie’s shoulder at the chalkboard.“Looks like you’ve got plenty of thinking in.”

“Oh, well, it is a whole lot better than before.”Charlie said, pulling off David’s denim overshirt. 

“What do you mean?” David asked.“Lift up your hands.”

Charlie raised his arms and David stripped off Charlie’s T-shirt.David leaned forward to kiss Charlie’s neck while running his fingers through Charlie’s chest hair. 

Charlie tugged David’s shirt from his jeans.“I mean from the day that I kissed you in the file office until the moment I knocked on your door, I wasn’t able to do one original equation.”

David pulled back and stared at him.“Oh baby, I’m sorry.That was over a week.” 

Charlie gave a one shoulder shrug, embarrassed.“I’ve been told I have an obsessive personality.”

“I’m honored,” David said, sliding his hands over Charlie’s ass. “To be a Charlie Eppes obsession, however temporarily.” 

“Who said anything about temporary?”Charlie asked, dipping his fingers beneath David’s waistband.

David’s hands stopped moving and Charlie glanced at David’s face.He was looking at Charlie with an unreadable expression.Charlie thought back on the last thing he’d said and realized that it had sounded rather … serious. _Like relationship-serious._  

“Sorry,” Charlie mumbled.“I didn’t mean …”

“Let’s just think about right now, okay, baby?” 

“Okay,” Charlie said with a meek smile.“You haven’t forgotten that I’m greedy, have you?”

David laughed.“How could I forget?You want everything, all at once, right now.” 

“Why not?” Charlie said, pulling David’s T-shirt off and running his hands over the expanse of silky skin.

David shuffled Charlie backwards until he was against the chalkboard.David grabbed Charlie’s shoulders and pressed him back.He pushed his groin against Charlie’s and Charlie gasped. 

“So, baby,” David asked.“What do you want at this very moment?”

Charlie didn’t hesitate.He’d been thinking about such a thing an hour before.Charlie put his head back and exposed his neck in a conscious gesture of submission.“I want you to fuck me, standing up, right here.” 

David looked at Charlie with a predatory smile that set Charlie’s heart racing.“You want me to fuck you against your chalkboard, your pants around your ankles, your hands pinned above your head.”

“Yes,” Charlie whispered dazedly. 

David continued, his voice husky.“You’re busy working on some equation and you don’t hear me come in.It’s not until you feel my hands on your body that you know anyone is there.I don’t even let you turn around, just take you right there, my hard cock pounding your tight ass.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Charlie moaned.Sometimes he thought he would come just from the way David talked to him. 

David stepped back and released him.“Put your shirt back on.You wouldn’t be working out here half-dressed.”

Charlie reached for his discarded T-shirt when a thought struck him.“I don’t have any … I might have some in the house.” 

Before Charlie could turn to go to the house, David held up his hand and dug into his jeans pocket.He produced a small bottle and couple of condoms.

Charlie laughed.“Feeling pretty sure of your welcome, hmm?” 

“Well,” David grinned.“Unless it was a different Charlie Eppes than I had in my bed last week, yeah, I was sure.”

“Not quite the same Charlie Eppes,” Charlie said quietly.David waited for him to say something more, but Charlie just pulled on his shirt.He wasn’t ready to explain to David how a week ago the physics of his universe had shifted and he was just getting used to the new gravity. 

Turning back to his chalkboard, Charlie picked up a piece of chalk and said, “Now, where was I?”

  



	2. Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie stood, trembling, the chalk in his hand but unable to write anything.

**Title:** The New Gravity, Part 2  


**Pairing:** David/Charlie  


**Rating:** FRAO (NC-17)  


**Summary:**   David and Charlie, a week later.  
Part 2 - Addition  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
 **Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
  
 **Warnings: Lemon, M/M, Anal. Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:  This is a sequel to "Balancing the Equation" (which was itself a sequel to "A Week in Watson").  This will be in three parts.   
Thanks to Celadon for the beta.

Charlie heard David retrieve his own shirt and walk out of the garage.Charlie stood, trembling, the chalk in his hand but unable to write anything.A long moment passed, and still no David.Charlie automatically began writing ‘3.14159265…’

Hands on his back and Charlie jumped.He hadn’t even heard David open the door.David’s left arm wrapped around Charlie, holding him tightly in place.David’s right hand reached up and took the chalk, dropping it carelessly to the floor.

“Dr. Eppes,” said David’s warm voice in his ear.“You need a good hard fucking.”

“Yes, I do,” Charlie said breathlessly.

Pushing Charlie’s hair aside, David kissed the back of Charlie’s neck.His hands slid under Charlie’s shirt.Each hand found a nipple and began to pull and twist it.Charlie groaned, sinking back against David.

David’s hands went lower and deftly unbuttoned Charlie’s jeans.Slowly, they pulled the zipper down, with only the lightest touch.Charlie pushed his hips forward to try and strengthen the contact but David took his hands away.Charlie gave a frustrated grunt and moved back in position.

David returned to unzipping Charlie’s jeans then slid his hands palm flat down Charlie’s hips, under the waistband of his jeans and his underwear.He pushed them steadily down, exposing Charlie’s cock and ass to the warm air of the garage.Slowly down Charlie’s thighs, over his knees, along his shins until his jeans and underwear rested around his ankles, trapped there by his tennis shoes.

Taking his hands away, David stood up.Charlie turned his head to look, wanting to see David’s body again.

“Face forward,” David snapped.

Swallowing against the sudden jolt of adrenaline, Charlie turned his face back to the chalkboard.He could hear the little sounds of David unzipping his own jeans and shoving them down.Then he felt David press against his back and ass, his cock nestling between Charlie’s asscheeks.David was already rock hard.

“I’ve been hard all week,” David said, as if following Charlie’s thoughts.“Just one thought of you fucking my ass or sucking my cock and I’d be instantly stiff.I’ve had to go to the office bathroom and jerk off, just to be able to concentrate on my job again.”

“Me too,” Charlie murmured.“I don’t think the Math Department bathroom has ever seen so many orgasms in a week.”

David moved back and squirted lube onto his fingers.He rubbed Charlie’s asshole with a wet, cold finger.Charlie shivered and pressed his forehead against the chalkboard.David’s finger pressed slowly into Charlie, stopping often to allow Charlie to adjust.

“I bet I don’t have to warm you up a lot,” David said, his voice hot on the back of Charlie’s neck.“You’re just ready and waiting for me to fuck you, aren’t you?”

Charlie swallowed, unable to respond.David’s finger was stroking that sweet spot inside of him, sending shivers of pleasure through him. 

David slid a second finger inside and began to stretch his fingers apart.Charlie desperately wanted him to hurry, to get to the fucking, even though he knew intellectually that he needed to be prepped.But it had been such a long week …

It seemed like David was impatient too, since he soon pulled both fingers out and Charlie heard the rip of the condom package.

Spreading his feet as far apart as he could with the imprisoning jeans, Charlie closed his eyes.Soon he felt the head of the cock at his ass then it was pushing in, splitting him open, pouring fire and honey into his body.He moaned at the feeling of completeness that he had feared he’d just imagined.

“God baby,” David groaned. “You feel so good, even better than I remembered.”

“So good …” Charlie echoed as David began to slowly stroke his ass.

David took Charlie’s hands and stretched them above his head, pinning both hands there with one of his strong hands.David’s other hand gripped Charlie’s hip, holding Charlie in place so he couldn’t push back into David’s strokes.

Charlie rubbed his face against the chalkboard, the cool surface against his cheek a counterpoint to the searing heat consuming the rest of his body.

“Charlie baby,” David murmured, his mouth against Charlie’s hair.“My sweet baby, only for me.”

“Please,” Charlie begged incoherently.

Laughing low, David moved his hand around Charlie’s hip and took a firm grip on Charlie’s aching cock.The hand, still slick with lubricant, slid in perfect timing to David’s thrusts into his ass.

Charlie moaned, the only warning he could manage that he was close to orgasm.David sped up his strokes until he was pounding into Charlie while pumping his cock.Charlie was slammed again and again into the chalkboard.The board rattled against the wall like the staccato writing rhythm of a perfectly flowing math equation.

“ _Yes_ ,” Charlie groaned and his orgasm burst through.He pumped his cum across the chalkboard.At the next instant, David groaned and Charlie felt a hot explosion in his ass as David emptied himself deep inside him.David rode him hard until the last drop was gone from both their cocks.

Charlie’s legs trembled and only David’s hands kept him from sinking to the floor.

“Chair,” Charlie gasped.

David pulled Charlie away from the chalkboard and, still buried inside him, shuffled them both a few steps backwards.David collapsed into the papasan chair with Charlie on his lap.They sat, entangled and panting.

Charlie lay with his head back.David was running his fingers through Charlie’s hair and murmuring softly.Charlie clenched his ass to try and keep David’s cock inside him but it soon softened and slid out.

He looked over at his cum splashed on the chalkboard. _Even after cleaning, that area’s never gonna take chalk again as well._ Every time he worked in the garage now, he’d have a tangible reminder of David.Not that he thought he’d need any help remembering.

“Now that I’ve fulfilled one of your fantasies,” David said in Charlie’s ear.“What do I get?”

“You get to fulfill another one,” Charlie responded. 

David laughed and nudged Charlie off his lap.

  



	3. Summation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment, Charlie just stood there and looked at David’s naked body as he sat sprawled in the chair.

**Title:** The New Gravity, Part 3  


**Pairing:** David/Charlie  


**Rating:** FRAO (NC-17)  


**Summary:**   David and Charlie, a week later.  
Part 3 - Summation  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world.  
  
 **Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
  
 **Warnings: Lemon, M/M, Anal. Do not read if you are under 18. Read my other stories instead. ;)**

A/N:  Now Complete!  This is a sequel to "Balancing the Equation" (which was itself a sequel to "A Week in Watson").  Thanks to Celadon for the beta.

Groaning, Charlie climbed to his feet.He pulled his shirt off and, hopping around, got off his tennis shoes and his pants.David also stripped to his skin.Charlie was glad that the day was warm.

For a moment, Charlie just stood there and looked at David’s naked body as he sat sprawled in the chair.David smiled and let him look.

David’s muscles were defined but not oversized.His chest and legs had very little hair, though he had a thick swath of curly pubic hair.Flecks of cum stuck to that hair.His skin was the color of dark chocolate, his cock and balls darkest of all.

In the last week, Charlie had done a little bit of web surfing for gay porn.What he’d found had been titillating but ultimately flat and artificial.It hadn’t done nearly as much for him as one flash of memory of the real thing.And no body, no matter how posed, was as attractive to him as the flesh and blood one right in front of him.

Charlie wanted his hands and mouth all over that body.He braced his hands on the chair on both sides of David and leaned over.His mouth met David’s for a deep, unrestrained kiss.Charlie kissed David’s neck and chest then zeroed in on David’s dark nipples.His hands slid down David’s sides while his mouth and tongue worked those nipples to diamond hardness.David’s hands were in his hair, his ankles wrapped around Charlie’s thighs.

Leaving David’s nipples wet and glistening, Charlie worked his way down David’s flat stomach.He licked the flecks of cum from David’s hair and swirled his tongue around David’s recently depleted cock.It was already showing signs of life and Charlie encouraged it with long slow licks.

Charlie looked up at David who was watching him languidly.

“So what next, baby?”David asked as Charlie stood up.

Feeling David’s eyes on him, Charlie took his time fully stretching his body.The impact of David’s warm gaze on Charlie’s skin was so physical that it had to be measurable somehow.He looked down at his own reawakening cock and realized that it was already being measured quite precisely.

Smiling, Charlie walked around the maze of walls and chalkboards.He found the blanket that his dad had brought out for when Charlie fell asleep between equations.He cleared the air hockey table of paddles and puck then draped the blanket over it.

“Come over here,” Charlie said, patting the table.

David took his time climbing out of the papasan chair and walking over to Charlie.When he reached Charlie, he grabbed the back of Charlie’s head and pulled him in for a fiery kiss.

David pulled away and ran his finger across Charlie’s lips.“Been thinking about this a lot, have you, baby?”

“Yeah,” Charlie said huskily.He’d pictured David’s body against his in every room in his house, in his car, in his office, even in the FBI office. _Just think about right now,_ David had chided him.He added to himself, _or better yet, don’t think at all._

Charlie put his hands on David’s hips and turned David to face the air hockey table.He bent David over the table and spread David’s asscheeks to expose his brown and pink asshole.

Licking his lips, Charlie got down on his knees.He’d been a little leery of this activity when David had first done it to him, but he also remembered how good it felt.He leaned forward and ran his tongue lightly over the inside of David’s thighs, tasting sweat.

Rising upwards, he followed the line of David’s thighs to the curve of his ass then slid towards David’s waiting asshole.He swirled the tip of his tongue around that puckered surface, enjoying the unique feel of it.Pressing with the flat of his tongue, he probed inside.

“Please baby,” David gasped.“Fuck me with your tongue.”

Charlie plunged his tongue in deeper then pulled out, again and again, earning a shuddering moan from David.

Too soon Charlie’s jaw was aching from the unaccustomed motion and his cock was aching from arousal.He leaned back and wiped his mouth.

Getting to his feet, he found the little bottle of lubricant and a second condom.David watched him with hooded eyes as Charlie slid the condom over his cock.His cock was already amazingly hard, considering that he’d just had an orgasm a few minutes ago.  
  
“Turn over,” Charlie commanded, slicking his cock with lubricant.

David readily turned over and Charlie stepped next to the table so that David could rest one heel on each of Charlie’s shoulders.Charlie gripped David’s hips and lined himself up.

Charlie locked eyes with David and pressed his cock against David’s asshole.He pushed against that tight ring oh so slowly, sinking into David by millimeters.David grumbled impatiently, but Charlie’s hands and pelvis controlled the rate.Finally, he was buried entirely inside David and he stopped.

David tried to move against him but Charlie held him tightly.His cock throbbed and it took all his willpower not to give David the movement he wanted.

“God, baby,” David groaned.“You are such a tease.”

“I want you to beg for it,” Charlie said huskily.“Tell me what a slut you are.”

David laughed low.“I am a slut, Charlie, your slut.”He arched his back in a gesture of pure abandon.“Fuck me hard, you know I want it.”

His head buzzing with arousal, Charlie began to stroke out and in of David’s tight ass.David moaned in pleasure.His fingers found his own dark nipples and began to twist and pull them.

Charlie shifted his angle until he heard the sucked-in breath from David that told Charlie he’d hit the prostate.Charlie braced himself and thrust his cock deep, gliding over that sensitive spot with each stroke. 

“Fuck me baby,” David gasped.“Fuck me hard.”

Charlie pounded into David harder, shaking the table and causing David’s stiff cock to bounce against his stomach.Peeling one hand off of David’s hips, Charlie spit into his hand and took a firm grip on David’s ebony cock.He began to stroke David’s cock in time with his thrusts into David’s ass and David moaned in approval.

Charlie felt David’s moan throughout his body, his ass tightening around Charlie’s cock.Incredibly, Charlie felt his orgasm rising again, as if David’s body allowed him to ignore the normally needed regenerative time.He felt eighteen again, his needs just as demanding and urgent.

Charlie wrenched himself out of David and tore off his condom.He leaned forward, mated his cock with David’s and stroked them together.

David’s fingers dug into the blanket.His eyes were closed, his mouth open and panting.With a cry, David threw his head back and his cock spasmed in Charlie’s hands.White cum shot out of his black cock, splashing across his stomach.

David’s cock pulsing against his sent Charlie over the edge.Orgasm shot through him and his cum followed David’s, tracing unknown symbols across David’s dark skin.Charlie gasped and stroked until he was seeing spots behind his eyes.He came to a shuddering stop and released their spent cocks, grabbing the edge of the table to keep himself upright.

He gazed down at David who was looking up at him with a satisfied gleam in his eyes.With a trembling finger, Charlie wrote a simple summation expression in their mingled cum spread over David’s stomach.

Charlie’s shaky knees gave out and he sunk to the cold garage floor and began laughing.David sat up on the air hockey table and looked down at him.

“What’s so funny?” David asked, smiling.

“I don’t know,” Charlie said, still laughing.He just felt so good.

After a moment to catch his breath, Charlie staggered to his feet.He found an old towel and wiped them both off.With a lot of good-natured grumbling, Charlie and David located their clothes and got dressed.

Clothed but still tingling with after-effects, they leaned against the table and against each other.Charlie ran his hand over David’s smooth head and David toyed with the neck of Charlie’s T-shirt.

With a deep sigh, David released Charlie.“Time to go back to the office.At least I won’t need to jerk off in the bathroom this afternoon.”

“If you do need to, let me know and I’ll help.” Charlie grinned.

“Now there’s an image to keep me warm at night,” David said, his eyes bright on Charlie.

“I’ll kiss you goodbye here,” Charlie said.“We have very nosy neighbors.”

David laughed.“Hopefully they didn’t hear any of the unusual noises coming from the garage.”

Charlie shrugged.“Hopefully.”

David pulled Charlie close and they shared a lingering, contented kiss.

“I don’t know how often we’re going to be able to arrange this,” David said.“I’ll keep an eye out for opportunities.”

“I will too.”

“All fantasies aside … We’ll never discuss this in the office or anywhere to do with work, okay?”David stroked Charlie’s neck.“I’m afraid that you’re not that good at acting, baby, so we’ll try to keep it physically and mentally separate.”

Charlie nodded.“Makes sense.” _I just hope I can stick to it._

David gave him another long kiss then picked up the file for Don and left.

Smiling, Charlie stared after him for several moments.Eventually he stirred himself and went looking for more old towels and some cleaning spray.He cleaned up their various messes, humming off-key to himself as he went.The garage smelled like sex, so he propped open the side door and turned on a fan.He pulled the blanket off of the air hockey table and draped it over the chair.He’d have to spill some coffee on it for an excuse to wash it.Looking around, he decided that things were pretty much back to how they were before David’s sizzling arrival.

Charlie picked up the discarded chalk and looked back at the equation he’d been working on.His brain felt energized and clearer than it had in weeks.His body’s needs had been satisfied, at least temporarily, and David had promised more in the future. 

The solution to the proof leapt out at him and, humming happily, he chased the math across the chalkboard.


End file.
